Chapter Three: Beware of Young Royals
Chapter Three: Beware of Young Royals is the third episode of the first season of Ever After High. It premiered on October 6, 2018. Synopsis As Apple plots to get rid of the Rebels, Raven gets closer to Dexter. Meanwhile, Lizzie and Daring's relationship hits a new low after Duchess gets in the way. Episode Opening Scene BROOKE (V.O.): Love is a magical sentiment... In Ever After High, the students are entering the school. BROOKE (V.O.): But sometimes it can get lost in translation. Dexter and Raven bump into each other. Dexter drops his books as Raven helps him pick them up. DEXTER: Thanks! Suddenly they both notice Apple watching over them, as Dexter awkwardly steps away and joins Apple. BROOKE (V.O.): Other times, the love can vanish from a relationship... Lizzie tries approaching Daring but he leaves without noticing Lizzie, angering the latter. BROOKE (V.O.): But while love exists... While talking to Apple, Briar and Dexter, Ashlynn is eyeing Hunter. APPLE: Ashlynn! Did you hear anything of what I said? ASHLYNN: Huh? BROOKE (V.O.): There is also hatred lurking the hallways of Ever After High. APPLE: We need to get rid of those damn Rebels... And fast! BRIAR: Well, Headmaster Grimm allowed the Rebels to join this school as a social experiment, right? APPLE: Yes...? BRIAR: We're just going to need to prove to him that they aren't worthy of being here... APPLE: Oh my god! I have an idea! Apple gives the camera a devious stare. APPLE: They will never see it coming... (INTRO) Scene 1 As classes end, Lizzie is walking towards Daring's dorm room, carrying a heart-shaped cake. As she walks in, she finds Daring and Duchess lying next to each other in bed. LIZZIE: What the hell?! DARING: Oh shit, Lizzie! LIZZIE: What is going on here? DUCHESS: Do you want details? LIZZIE: You know, I expected this from you, Duchess, because you are one cunning, jealous little bitch who everyone can't stand... But you Daring? I know you've always been flirty, but I never thought you would cheat... Guess I was wrong, wasn't I? DARING: Lizzie, this is not what you- LIZZIE: You know what? Lizzie throws the heart-shaped cake at Daring's face. LIZZIE: Fuck you, Daring. Duchess screams as a bit of frosting reaches her skin. DUCHESS: EWWW! Lizzie storms off the dorm room. Meanwhile, Apple, Ashlynn, Briar are reunited in Apple's dorm room. ASHLYNN: Wait, how are we planning to get the Rebels expelled? APPLE: By proving they don't belong here... We have to get one caught doing something they shouldn't do... BRIAR: How are we going to do that? APPLE: I say start with an easy target... How about that Hunter guy? Ashlynn looks surprised. APPLE: Like, he's super creepy and he's always looking at you, Ashlynn! ASHLYNN: I mean, it's not like I'm that bothered by it- APPLE: Ashlynn you don't have to pretend like it's OK... If I was being checked out by a Rebel, I would go up to them and knee them in the fucking crotch. BRIAR: OK but do you have any ideas on how we can expell the Rebels besides naming easy targets? APPLE: No... But I know who can help. Apple turns to her mirror. APPLE: Mirror mirror, one who advises me so well, please tell me how do I get the Rebels expelled? Apple's reflection starts changing and moving on its own. APPLE'S REFLECTION: Dear, sweet Apple... You must expose the Rebels for what they truly are... Like Raven, for instance... She has evil powers that haven't been awakened yet... Have her expose them and she will be caught as the true villain she is! APPLE: Perfect! Girls, we have ourselves a mission... We are going to find those sneaky Rebels' weak points and expose them for the meddling idiots they are! Scene 2 Raven is in the library looking for a book when she bumps into Dexter. RAVEN: Oh, sorry! DEXTER: Nah, it's OK, I'm super clumsy... The two grab the book. DEXTER: I believe this is yours? RAVEN: Yes it is... Dexter lets go of the book. DEXTER: Raven Queen, right? RAVEN: Yes... Dexter, right? DEXTER: That's me... RAVEN: I'm surprised we are having a conversation, don't your Royal friends hate my guts? DEXTER: Well, yes, but... Why should I? RAVEN: Because every Royal in this school is Apple's minion? DEXTER: It's not like that... RAVEN: Isn't it? DEXTER: OK, maybe to some extent... RAVEN: Thought so. DEXTER: So what are you doing in the library? RAVEN: Came to pick up a book, it's for this Home Evilnomics thing... DEXTER: Oh, I see... Well, I'm on a free schedule, I can help you? RAVEN: ...Did Apple send you? DEXTER: No... You know, Raven, not all Royals are out for Rebel blood... My girlfriend makes it very clear that she doesn't like you but that's her feud, not mine. RAVEN: Wouldn't she get pissed if she found out her boyfriend was hanging out with a Rebel? DEXTER: She doesn't have to know... Plus, if she ever got suspicious, I could just tell her it's for revenge purposes and I'm getting close to you because Rebels are scum and blah blah blah... Raven raises an eyebrow. DEXTER: ...Not that she's plotting something against you guys... RAVEN: Yeah, just what I thought. DEXTER: Raven, please... Just give me a shot. RAVEN: Alright fine... Just because deep down inside I'd wish someone would give me a shot sometimes. Meanwhile, Apple, Briar and Ashlynn are on the campus, as they see Hunter hanging out with Madeline and Cerise. APPLE: OK, so all you need to do is go over to Hunter, flirt with him and ask him to meet you at the bleachers. Good luck, sister... Ashlynn approaches Hunter. ASHLYNN: Hey, Hunter... Can we talk alone. CERISE: No worries, we were just leaving. MADELINE: We were? CERISE: C'mon, Madeline. MADELINE: Um, ok! Madeline and Cerise leave as the two are left alone, with Apple and Briar watching from afar. HUNTER: Hey, what's up? ASHLYNN: Look Hunter, I'm going to need you to do as I say. HUNTER: Hm? ASHLYNN: Apple is plotting to expel the Rebels and you're her first target. Don't make eye contact with her and keep your eyes on me. Grab my hand as if we're having an intimate moment. Hunter grabs her hand as Ashlynn slowly pulls it away, as Apple and Briar watch from afar. APPLE: Ugh! Can you believe that creep? Poor Ashlynn... Briar is looking at Ashlynn, suspicious. ASHLYNN: She asked me to ask you out so I could trick you into going to the bleachers. I don't know what she has planned but do not show up... However, you are going to nod yes as if you are going... HUNTER: Sorry, why all the secrecy? ASHLYNN: I know Apple and Briar are watching this from afar. Anyways, I'm going to stand up and you are going to nod positively, as if you're saying that you will be there at the bleachers. I will give you this piece of paper, it's my phone number... HUNTER: Was the phone number part of the plan? ASHLYNN: Not her plan anyways... HUNTER: Ooo... Ashlynn stands up. ASHLYNN: Ok so you'll be there? Hunter nods positively. ASHLYNN: Great... Also, don't tell anyone about our secret date. Ashlynn leaves and joins Apple. APPLE: Is he going? ASHLYNN: Yep! APPLE: Great. Ugh, I love winning! Alright ladies, now it's time for Part 2 of our plan... Scene 3 At the Hocus Latte, Lizzie enters the café, only to find Daring and Duchess talking. Lizzie and Daring lock eyes as she leaves the café, with Daring rushing after her. Outside, Lizzie is about to leave as Daring grabs her hand. LIZZIE: Get your dirty paws off me! DARING: Lizzie, I just want to explain myself... Nothing happened between me and Duchess, I swear. LIZZIE: Oh yeah, nothing happened... I just found you two laying in bed together doing nothing! Sure! You think I'm really gonna fall for something stupid as that? Duchess shows up. DUCHESS: It's a really comfortable bed, Lizzie... LIZZIE: Oh, you fucked up now Duchess! Lizzie runs straight towards Duchess when Daring blocks her and grabs Lizzie. LIZZIE: Let me go, you womanizing waste of sperm! Daring lets go of Lizzie. DARING: Please Lizzie, calm down. LIZZIE: Yeah... I shouldn't be so worked up about you stupid cunts... As for you and me, we are officially over. DARING: Lizzie, babe- LIZZIE: And as for you, Duchess... I thought your ending was harsh, but after seeing the evil, cruel, cunning little wannabe you are, it's one hell of a fitting ending. Lizzie storms off as Duchess narrows her eyes at her. Scene 4 In the library, Raven and Dexter are both reading about Home Evilnomics as Raven catches Dexter looking at her. RAVEN: What? DEXTER: Erm, nothing! RAVEN: ...Ok then! DEXTER: This class sounds really interesting. RAVEN: Meh, it's ok. When you're not trying to fall asleep at least. Dexter laughs. DEXTER: You know, you're pretty funny and outgoing for someone whose mother is a psychopatic monster. RAVEN: Yeah... DEXTER: How do you feel about your mother? RAVEN: I... I don't know. On the one hand, I wish I had spent more time with her and got to know her and really create a bond with her because she's my mom... But at the same time, all she cared about was revenge. So maybe it's for the best. DEXTER: ...Yeah... Meanwhile, Madeline and Cerise are talking in the hallways as Hunter approaches them. HUNTER: Hey guys! CERISE: Hey tough guy... So how was your mini-date with Ashlynn? HUNTER: It wasn't a mini-date, it was a warning. She warned me that the Royals are plotting against us and they wanna have us expelled. MADELINE: I really wish I could say I was surprised. CERISE: So what are we gonna do about it? HUNTER: Nothing! CERISE: The fuck we aren't. I'm not gonna stand here and watch as the Royals try to fuck us over at every turn... Suddenly Cerise starts walking away. HUNTER: Wait, Cerise, where the hell are you going? CERISE: To solve this once and for all. Scene 5 In the hallways of Ever After High, Daring is walking past many classmates gossiping about his breakup with Lizzie, when Duchess approaches him. DUCHESS: Hey Daring... DARING: Not now Lizzie. DUCHESS: What are we doing tonight? DARING: I'm sorry, "we"? DUCHESS: Well yeah... We're dating now, right? Daring starts laughing. DARING: Duchess... You forced yourself onto me in that dorm room, and now I just broke up with my girlfriend because of you. Who in their right mind would date someone as cruel, as selfish, as needy and as annoying as you? DUCHESS: I... Daring... DARING: No. Let's get one thing straight Duchess. You are below me. You are below everyone, maybe you're even below the Rebels. Because guess what? Your bitterness makes you an awful, trashy and disgusting person. And one day, you're going to wake up and no one is going to be on your side. You are going to end up ALONE. And I only help the damsel in distress, not the bitter villain. Daring walks away as Duchess holds back her tears. DUCHESS: Well fuck you, you prick! Duchess finds Blondie recording the fight behind them. BLONDIE: Wow, that was one hell of a fight between- Duchess grabs Blondie's tablet and breaks it. DUCHESS: And you can fuck off too! BLONDIE: Hey! That cost me a whole lot! Duchess goes to the bathroom, where she hides in a stall, crying. DUCHESS: (crying) Why doesn't anyone like me... All I ever wanted was to be happy! Scene 6 Later, Raven and Dexter are leaving the library. RAVEN: Thanks for the help... I really appreciate it. DEXTER: No problem... Listen, I want you to know that you can count on me anytime. RAVEN: Sure... DEXTER: I mean it. APPLE: Dexter? Raven? Raven and Dexter turn around only to find Apple, Briar, Ashlynn and Blondie behind them. BLONDIE: Ooo, do you guys hear that? Sounds like Mirrorcast material. Ashlynn rolls her eyes. APPLE: I want to know what the hell is going on here. RAVEN: Me and Dexter were just talking. He was helping me with my Home Evilnomics project. APPLE: Really? Well, sorry but I need to steal him away... Well, not steal since he is MY boyfriend, so you know. CERISE: Oh, so you can both plot about expelling the Rebels from this school? Everyone turns around and sees Cerise walking in Apple's direction. APPLE: Um? What the hell are you talking about. CERISE: Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about... You have all been plotting against us since the start, but note this. If you touch even one hair of my friends, I will chop your head off. APPLE: Wow, look everyone. Rebels threatening Royals... And they say I'm the bad one. CERISE: You know what? I'm over this Royals vs Rebels bullshit. I wanna settle this with you right here, right now. APPLE: Fine by me! BLONDIE: Oh, this is so going on the Mirrorcast show. Blondie starts recording the fight go down. APPLE: Do you honestly think I'm scared of Red fucking Riding Hood? CERISE: And do you think I'm scared of a little childish brat who's trying to expel a group of innocent people just because of some serious daddy issues? Apple slaps Cerise. APPLE: You... bitch... CERISE: You're going to regret ever doing that! Cerise starts punching Apple as a catfight breaks out between the two. Hunter and Madeline show up in time as the latter and Briar separate Cerise and Apple. BRIAR: Knock it off, you two! Headmister Grimm comes in and witnesses the fight. MILTON: What the hell is going on?! APPLE: She started it. CERISE: Oh please! MILTON: I want you both in my office, right now! The two reluctantly walk into Headmister Grimm's office, as everyone starts talking about the fight. Scene 7 In the Ever After High balcony, Dexter is staring at the sunset when Raven joins him. RAVEN: Oh, hey! DEXTER: Raven? You come up here too? RAVEN: Hell yeah! It's my favorite place to watch the sunset. DEXTER: Haha, we seem to keep finding each other a lot today. RAVEN: Ha, yeah I guess... The two look at each other. DEXTER: So listen... The thing with me and Apple is... I don't always agree with what she says... And I don't always agree with her actions but... I really like her... RAVEN: Do you though? DEXTER: I... Yeah. RAVEN: Really? Because that felt like a "no". DEXTER: I don't know how I feel honestly. These last few days have really made me think about situations differently... RAVEN: How come? DEXTER: The whole Rebels vs Royals... I am a Royal, but I don't agree that Rebels are scum... I think everyone is entitled to their own opinion... RAVEN: But you still follow through Apple's plans? DEXTER: Yeah... Cause deep down inside I know the person you see is not the real Apple. RAVEN: What do you mean? DEXTER: The whole "Rebels are scum" thing? That's her family talking. In reality, Apple can be really sweet and kind but... All that went away these last few years because of this whole thing. RAVEN: Really? DEXTER: Yeah. I've known Apple from a long time and I know the real her... This isn't the real her. RAVEN: Did you love the real her? DEXTER: Yeah. RAVEN: So you're going to stay in this relationship that is slowly decaying just because you feel like you can change her? DEXTER: It's not really changing... It's just... Dexter thinks about it before looking into the sunset. DEXTER: Like I've said, I've been thinking about different situations recently. RAVEN: Yeah... The two sit down in the bench, as they keep looking at the sunset and talking to each other. Final Scene In Daring's dorm room, he's staring at a picture of him and Lizzie. BROOKE (V.O.): Love is a magical sentiment... Meanwhile, in Lizzie's room, she grabs all pictures of her and Daring and starts ripping them apart. BROOKE (V.O.): But sometimes it can get lost in translation. Dexter and Apple are talking in the lockers as Dexter is looking at Raven. BROOKE (V.O.): Other times, the love can vanish from a relationship... Apple notices this and starts kissing Dexter, who still can't keep his eyes off Raven. Later, at night, Madeline is sleepwalking in the hallways of Ever After High. BROOKE (V.O.): But while love exists... Madeline reaches the locked door. She tries opening it but it's locked. She presses her ear against the door, hearing whispers. BROOKE (V.O.): There is also hatred lurking the hallways of Ever After High. ???: Revenge... My darling... We shall get revenge. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Ever After High Episodes Category:Season 1 (Ever After High)